


Hive blood and Silk soul

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, This fic is basically the story of Hiveblood's creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Herrah is tired of the deepnest, and decides to go on an adventure outside of her kingdomLittle did she know she would meet a golden queen that would change her life
Relationships: Herrah the Beast/Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

This alliance, both of love and trust, was something that pretty much no bug could have expected. Partnership wasn't uncommon between factions of hallownest. After all, the mantises made a contract with the pale king himself pretty soon after the kingdom's creation. But Bees, actively seeking spiders's company ? Unbelievable. 

And yet, it was real. A very strange story, made out of luck and passion. 

Herrah was kind of an adventurer. She was powerful, courageous, but most of all intrigued by every little thing this world had to offer. She never liked exploring where the Wyrm's influence was too great. Everything felt ... Artificial. It felt boring. Buildings everywhere, surrounded by stupidly blind bugs that only knew to follow the king without making any decisions themselves. Pathetic. It wasn't even pleasant to mock, just sad. 

But the deepests parts of the kingdom were always interesting. She was young, but fearless, and getting out of the deepnest wasn't even remotely scary. Alone, but courageous, she got through the darkest parts of the world, seeking new things to learn. Deepnest was nice, but its tricks were becoming too predictable. Corpses reviving, nosks crawling around trying to get your attention ... You've seen it once, you knew what was going to happen next. Boring. 

The ancient bassin was already something she liked a lot more. Nothing worthy for a battle, but new things to see nonetheless. Mawleks were funny. The acid it spit was a little nice to dodge around, and they did have a marvelous taste. The shadow creepers were annoying, that was pretty much it. They just constantly walked in the same direction and barely even reacted if they were attacked. Herrah never thought such little will to survive was possible. She even noticed a few of theses black balls rushing into spikes and just trying to go further when impaled. Pathetic. 

The journey was nice, but Herrah wanted more. She never thought that knowledge was something important enough to be a priority in one's life, yes, but that didn't meant curiosity was a bad thing in itself. Perhaps she could find new places to conquer. New ways to hunt and kill. Ressources for the nest. Yes. She was going to bring something out of this journey. 

When she first heard buzzing, Herrah thought she was becoming crazy. What was that noise ? Where could it even come from ? It wasn't annoying, just ... Disturbing. She seeked a possible origin of the noise, and after a while, she found it. In the pure black rocks of the place she saw a shiny bright yellow coloured entrance. The colour was something she never experienced before. Such things were rare in dark places such as her home. She had to get in it. 

She slowly entered the place, carefully observing the way it was constructed. The ground felt very ... Precise. The octogons composing it were near perfection, creating a very absorbing pattern. Herrah usually hated this kind of perfection. It reminded her of the pale beings that stripped her tribe for its liberty. But this, unlike the city's constructions, theses felt natural. She liked it. She felt absorbed by the pattern, like it was something she always knew. It felt like home. 

Wandering around the place, she still didn't manage to find the buzzing's source. But there definitely was other interesting things. A liquid-ish yellow substance was leaking off some walls and after trying to lick a little bit of it, Herrah quickly understood that it was in fact consumable and quite delicious. As she walked in the halls, she thought about how could she bring back some of this food to the nest. She could try to make a small box out of the wall's malleable substance, but she was afraid to create instabilities in the structure and make it fall down. So she just continued to walk. And so she found it. 

A huge room, filled with a multitude of black and yellow bugs, all working in harmony. They seemed pretty peaceful, yet Herrah didn't want to try any kind of contact. Spiders were usually avoided by intelligent species, being known as fierce predators. They weren't wrong, but Herrah always felt annoyed that she could never start a conversation with someone that is not of the same species as her. Slowly and silently wandering through the place she finally got right in front of one of the little workers, a small ball of fur fbuzzing around with their little wings. She froze, not sure of what to do, but quickly understood that the creature was in fact not a threat. It simply flew near her face and rubbed their small body instead of it, happy for any kind of any kind of affection they got. Herrah smiled, finding the creature quite cute. It reminder her of the little weavelings running around her home. It was a warm and nice feeling. She slowly put her hands around the creatures petting it while listening to the cute buzzes it made. 

"What a cute baby you are ... I'm sure you'll grow up to be quite a fierce warrior one day."

Herrah couldn't be more right. Except that she didn't know that one of its kind was behind her, ready to attack the spider that it perceived as an obvious threat. The creature made a loud buzz, enough to catch her attention and make her understand that she wasn't as safe as she thought. Still, the warrior stood still, facing the creature with a nice look yet ready to attack. 

"Hello, do not worry, I am merely visiting the place. Would you-"

The spider didn't have enough time to finish speaking, the creature already turning into a giant spear with wings. Herrah didn't try to explain herself any longer, leaving the small fluffy creature behind a quickly running through the corridors. She tried to find a place that seemed empty from any kind of theses giant stingers, distancing them as much as she could. After a while, she finally saw a small area that seemed mostly empty. She dashed in, making the bee loose its track and sighed, relieved that she wasn't in trouble anymore. She was gasping for air, too tired from the chase and simply laid down, closing her eyes. And the sound that woke her up a few minutes later was probably the last thing she expected. 

"Hello there, may I know what brings a spider in my hive ?"

The voice sure made her heart miss a beat, but it was soft and calm. The Weaver slowly opened back her eyes to see a magnificent golden stripped creature, looking at the spider with a warm smile. 

Little did she know that smile would be the most precious treasure Herrah ever saw.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Herrah noticed was that there wasn't any amount of aggressivity not fear in her voice. She wasn't sure that she heard someone being so calm that wasn't a spider before. Everyone feared arachnids. But this lady ... She wasn't remotely scared. Only curious, and perhaps a little bit protective. The hunter took a little bit of time to gather her thoughts and find an answer to the queen's question, but ended up with a rather simple response. 

"I was exploring."

Simple yet probably not the best one. Anyone would've thought of this kind of answer as offensive or a simple excuse to get herself out of bad situation. Yet this didn't carry any bad feelings, just simple honesty. Herrah found the place and wanted to see more of it. She got lost. That was all there was to know. Spiders didn't like long and senseless excuses, they prefered to be straight to the point. 

"Exploring, huh ? Were you curious about this kind of place ? What could bring a spider in such place, far away from Deepnest and your kind ? Don't you like your kingdom, little spider ?"

Herrah flinched. Little ? Herrah wasn't remotely little, especially for a spider. She was probably one of the biggest of her tribe. And even if the queen was pretty big too, she was around her size. Yet Herrah decided to go stick on such a little thing. 

"I like deepnest. It is my home. But I also want to discover new things. And since pretty much anything outside of the crowned grub that serves as a king is desertic, I found myself into your ... How did you called it ...? Oh yeah. Your Hive."

"You do not seem to like the Wyrm."

"He's not that intelligent, likes to break basic laws of nature, stops me from getting out of my lands and most of all he's full of himself. I do not have any reason to show sympathy for this creature."

The bee chuckled with a smile. 

"I guess you're right. I do not have much pleasure to see this king either. All that we have is a simple pact of non-agression. I felt like I was the only one not to appreciate his presence, I'm kind of glad to see that the citizens of the deepnest share the same feeling."

"I am no mere citizen. I am queen Herrah, ruler of the deepnest. And seeing your stature I will assume that you share the same status."

"That is correct. I also am a queen, a simple ruler that is probably just as bored as you are of always seeing the same walls each day, but I do not share your courage to get out of my place. I will not judge you for coming here, I understand how you feel. You do not seem to have bad intentions and I am always welcoming guests with pleasure, since they are so rare."

"Can't you just get out of here with a few guards or something ?"

Herrah seemed a little bit confused. She was always free. Nothing stopped her to get around except the Wyrm. It was one of the most basic things in her life, and probably one of the things she loved the most.

"I would like to ... But I can't. My body is too big to love around the kingdom. I know you can because spiders were made to be able to roam around. But queen bees are barely able to in her own space. I would get hurt badly if I dared to step out." 

"So you never saw the outside huh ?"

The queen seemed a little pained with her answer. 

"No. I merely heard little tales of it. My subject themselves don't get out either. My world is here. That's why I'm glad to see new faces."

"I can always talk about the outside if you want"

The bee froze, simply starring at the spider, very confused. 

"You ... would do what ?"

"I am living outside right ? To me, deepnest is boring. I never see places I this one. And I guess for you it's kind of the same ? We could tell each other stories. It's not like we have much to do. I do rule deepnest but I don't need to be there all of the time, unlike you. I can always come here sometimes ? It could be entertaining for both of us."

"You ... You would ?"

"I don't see why. You're not the only one bored here. Both on the same place, y'know ?"

"But ... Don't you want anything in return ?"

"I don't need anything but if you want I can always bring back that weird slimy substance you have on your walls. It tastes super good. That would be more than enough to make my whole tribe happy. Would that seem fair to you ?"

"It would. It would be greatly appreciated."

"Then I'm up for it."

The bee started to feel tears filling up her eyes with a smile, and Herrah felt a warm feeling in her chest. She didn't feel so good in a long time. 

"Ooh gosh I'm stupid ... I didn't even asked your name. That was impolite of me, wasn't it ? I'm sorry."

"No no don't be ! I'm Vespa. And from now on, I don't want you to be ... Polite or something. I am rather calm with my words but I like seeing others having fun with theirs. I feel like it makes them more comfortable. And I want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

Herrah smiled, and looked around her   
She was definitely going to enjoy this place


End file.
